


Just Waiting To Happen

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Marking, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Suga thinks that maybe his boyfriends have forgotten his birthday, but isn't that how all the best surprises go?





	Just Waiting To Happen

Koushi is drawn from sleep by the muted shuffling of two people maneuvering in the still mostly dark bedroom, and he slits his eyes open just enough to watch. Kuroo pulls the blinds open carefully, slowly, knowing how much Koushi loves to sleep in the warm rays of the sun, especially when he doesn’t have any need to get up. That makes the room lit up enough they he and Daichi no longer risk bumping into one another, instead moving gracefully around each other in something that Koushi thinks looks a bit like an intricate dance.  
  
It doesn’t take them all that long to get dressed, even with the pauses for finding wayward clothing, and sweet morning kisses that seem to last longer each time they happen. Koushi watches sleepily, content enough to wait his turn, knowing that eventually they’ll turn to pepper him with kisses too. When they finally do it’s less a peppering than it is one cheek kiss from each of them, and then Koushi closes his eyes and listens to the sounds of them in the kitchen. There’s the clattering of pans, and the weird extra loud gurgle of their old finicky coffeemaker, and laughter that drifts in to the still open door of the bedroom.  
  
He’s almost drifted back off to sleep, warm in the sunbeams on the bed, when another kiss is pressed against his cheek, and then one to his forehead. There’s a quiet murmur of goodbye, and then they’re gone, off to class for the day, and Koushi sighs as he lets himself slip back into dreams.  
  
When he finally wakes properly later on, there’s a little note propped against the empty coffee pot, a softly colored lavender square with two sets of handwriting. It’s just the usual ‘love you see you after class’ kind of note, and Koushi finds himself a little disappointed. It doesn’t get any better when he checks his phone to find messages from most of his friends, all wishing him a happy birthday, but not one from his boyfriends, even though logically he knows they must be busy in their classes.  
  
That thought works for a while, at least until he gets a bunch of notifications from snapchat, where it seems like both Kuroo and Daichi are distracting themselves from their work by sending each other more and more ridiculous captioned pictures. He joins in, as he always does, and it's amusing for a while, until they abruptly stop, and Koushi knows that means that someone almost got caught by their professor. He flops onto his back on the bed and sighs.  
  
He doesn't want to make a big deal of his birthday, not really, but he can't help feeling sad that it seems like they've forgotten. Daichi has always been the first person to wish him a happy birthday, making a point to call just after midnight, the same way Koushi did for his. There were usually plans made, dinner at a ramen place, and some sort of dessert, and then maybe, if Koushi was lucky (and he usually was) a gift, handed over with a blush and more good wishes.  
  
Kuroo had sent him a message last year, as well, just after Daichi had called, even though they hadn't been together then. A tiny gift had arrived in the mail later that day, a little keychain that Koushi still had hanging from his keys. It was shortly after Koushi's birthday that the three of them decided to officially start dating, and Koushi wonders if that's the thing that's making this year so different.  
  
His phone alarm goes off, letting him know he has half an hour to get ready for a pair project meeting, the only thing he couldn't rearrange for another day, not that it seems to matter at this point. He huffs as he levers himself off the bed to get dressed and leave. On the way to his favorite coffee shop he reads the group messages that Kuroo and Daichi start to send, talking about what to have for dinner that night. It's normal chatter, the same things they talk about every day as they all wander home from wherever they are.  
  
The classmate he's supposed to be meeting is already at his preferred table when he gets to the shop, and the next hour or so his attention is taken fully by figuring out exactly what the professor wants out of them. It's not at all easy, and the sun is just about to set by the time he gets home. He drops his bag near the door and slips into the bathroom after calling a quiet greeting, determined to shower away the tiredness before doing anything else.  
  
When he steps into the bedroom in nothing but a towel slung around his hips, he’s surprised. The room is lit by the setting sun, and by Koushi’s favorite electric candles spread out over the dresser and nightstand. The bed is changed, new sheets that he’s never seen before, ones that look much softer than anything they’ve ever had. There’s also a small box near the head of the bed, but he doesn’t get a chance to try to see what’s in it, because Kuroo and Daichi come through the bedroom door at that moment, carrying a small cake.  
  
At least, Kuroo is carrying a cake, a tiny chocolate one, topped with bright red strawberries. Daichi is empty handed, and he steps forward to cup Koushi’s face, kissing him sweetly. “Happy birthday, Kou.”  
  
“Ah.” Koushi finds himself with tears in his eyes, just a little overwhelmed, so sure that they’d forgotten. “Thank you.”  
  
Kuroo leans over and kisses him too, longer than Daichi had, and nips at Koushi’s bottom lip as he pulls away. “Do you want dessert or your present first?”  
  
The roughness of Kuroo’s voice, and the underlying thread of excitement has Koushi deciding without thinking that the cake can wait. Kuroo laughs, like he can tell what Koushi’s thinking, and he hands Daichi the cake before pulling Koushi to stand next to the bed. He sheds his tshirt and sweatpants, and Koushi’s not surprised to see nothing under them. Kuroo kisses him again, fierce and hot, and Koushi hardly notices when his towel joins the pile.  
  
By the time that Koushi hears Daichi in the room, Kuroo’s laid out flat on the bed, Koushi with his knees to either side of Kuroo’s thighs, pulled flat against his chest, still kissing. Their fingers are twined together, both their hands clasped to either side of their heads, and Koushi knows he won’t be able to move unless Kuroo wants him to. He’s already hard between them, Kuroo’s dick just as interested next to his, and Koushi is ready for whatever it is that they have in mind.  
  
Koushi turns his head to watch Daichi get undressed, leaving his clothes on the floor, and Kuroo takes the opportunity to start sucking a mark into Koushi’s shoulder. Daichi grins at him, and then he steps over to reach into the little box, from which he pulls a bottle, though Koushi doesn’t get a chance to see what it is before Daichi’s settled on the bed behind him. The first touch of Daichi’s tongue has Koushi dropping his head to Kuroo’s shoulder and gasping, and he can feel Daichi pressing his smile against Koushi’s skin.  
  
It doesn’t take long at all until Koushi is panting and trembling, Daichi with his fingers and tongue in Koushi’s ass, shaking him apart bit by bit while Kuroo bites and sucks marks into Koushi’s shoulders and neck. The lube Daichi is using is different than any they’ve tried, something that warms, it seems like, and Koushi loves it already. Daichi keeps going, slow and thorough, until the room is dark but for the candles and Koushi can’t stop shaking apart, desperate for more, desperate to come.  
  
There’s a whisper in his ear, Kuroo taking a break from his mission of coloring Koushi in red. “It’s 11:11, Koushi, make a wish.”  
  
And Koushi closes his eyes tight and wishes for this to last forever, for them to last forever, to always feel like he’s home when they’re together. He repeats the thought in his mind as Kuroo unclasps their hands so he can put his on Koushi’s hips to pull him up, and Koushi hooks his under Kuroo’s shoulders. Daichi helps line them up properly, and Kuroo slides in with a sigh. Koushi waits for the next movement, for Kuroo to start thrusting, but nothing happens.  
  
Kuroo stays still, and mouths at Koushi’s shoulder again, and Koushi’s just about to ask why he’s not moving when he feels Daichi’s fingers again. It hits him very quickly, then, what’s going on. They hardly ever indulge him when he wants to do this, usually claiming that they don’t want to hurt him, even by accident, or that they don’t have enough time. But now, Daichi continues to stretch him, fingers careful and sure, Kuroo panting against his skin. Koushi whimpers and whines, doesn’t even try to hold back the sounds, and eventually Daichi positions his hands on Koushi’s hips as well, overlapping with Kuroo’s.  
  
The push in then is so, so slow. It’s so tight, and Koushi feels more full than he ever has, feels better than he ever has. He opens his eyes, finally, and just barely gets a glimpse at where the clock on the nightstand glows 12:34 when Daichi pulls back and thrusts carefully back in. It barely takes a few movements before Koushi is moaning and coming over Kuroo’s stomach, and that sets them both off too, groaning and gasping and filling Koushi in the best way.  
  
Koushi lets himself drift as they clean up and come back to the bed, cuddling him between them as they whisper sweet words of praise. They tell him how amazing he is, and how gorgeous, and how much they love him, and Koushi hums in agreement. There’s never been anywhere in the world that he’s felt more comfortable, more wanted, more loved, and he knows he’s found the place that he’ll always feel like home, right here between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
